Mkuu Na Ombaomba: Kion's Promise
by DarthRushy
Summary: The story of the Lion Guard is over, but Kion's still alive. What is he to do now? Oneshot for now, may write future chapters. (inspired by Battle For The Pride Lands)


A great, blindingly white moon hung up in the sky, shining its rays across the grassy swamp. In the midst of these murky depths was one giant mossy boulder. On top of the boulder was a lion, and burrowed within the boulder inside a little cave was his treasure.

Kion was his name, though few remembered it. The hero that had once saved the Pride Lands again and again had disappeared, both figuratively and literally. Oh, he had left with a promise to return, a promise for greater days to come, but he had not and they had not. Time had faded both promises and now the lion was left sitting on top of his mossy boulder, on top of his treasure.

Hearing the patter of little paws behind him, he smiled. "You're moping again, aren't ya?" And with that familiar snarky voice, the bad thoughts went away as if they were never there. Jasiri joined him on top of the boulder, her warm purplish grey fur pleasantly rubbing against his yellow.

"You know me too well." Kion hummed and nuzzled into her mane. "I wish I could just let go... I have you, and our cubs. And I love you both more than... more than anything. I can't sit and ponder over the past forever. I know I have to deal with it."

Jasiri scowled, and her ears flattened against her head. "What's there to deal with? It was horrible, it happened, but now it's gone. We're safe, and we're happy. You don't owe your parents anything, not after all that misery you went through when you were in the Lion Guard!"

"Kupatana Guard." Kion corrected her.

Years ago, when they were still free cubs roaming the Pride Lands, she'd been able to read his every thought before he even came up with it. But now, she could never understand his moods. Her problem was the very opposite of Kion's - she had no past at all. A terrible act of treason had robbed her of her memory, forcing their love to be rebuilt slowly and painfully, one step at a time. And despite their now vast differences in perspective, they had still succeeded and were raising two beautiful cubs, currently napping peacefully in their crummy little den.

"They're my family." He explained calmly. "It's been years, and I want to see them again. But..." his voice tapered off as the shame overtook him, and he lowered his head.

"But nothing! You're always worrying about how everyone is doing, and you know what that means?"

"... what?" Kion asked.

The hyena sighed. "That _I'm_ always worrying about you." She hid her snout in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to lose you... Prince of Haircuts."

The familiar nickname brought out a bout of refreshing laughter from Kion. A little vibrant reminder that the lion she loved was alive and well underneath his anxious exterior. And a big cozy reminder that the hyena he loved had never gone missing at all.

For the first time in a while, Kion smiled confidently. "You'll never lose me, Jasiri. I've not been great at keeping promises lately, but you can trust me on this."

Jasiri nudged him. "Well, then stop staring up at the sky and come to sleep. It's getting chilly anyway." She hopped off the boulder.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Kion winked and turned back towards the stars.

_I just wish I could find a way. But how can I? Dad had nothing to explain - he was the rightful King. But I came out here promising I'd find a way to make the Pride Lands safer, and I couldn't. I couldn't find anything at all. Any day, Scar could find a way to return if he hasn't already, and then everyone will have died for nothing. And it'll be my fault. _

_I have to go back. _

"Kion..." His hyena called in a warning tone. "Come in now or you're sleeping on top of that boulder."

_Maybe_ _tomorrow_.

* * *

Lowering his head to crawl in through the tiny entrance, Kion found his mate cuddling their cubs - one was a particularly dark-furred and rambunctious cub named Kiburi, though the family playfully called him Shaggy for his already-growing thick rusty mane. And the other was a grey-furred lioness, named Kurudi.

Next to his dedication to Jasiri and his own shame of disappointing everyone he left behind, the cubs were the biggest reason why Kion feared to return to Pride Rock - there was no doubt in his heart that somewhere at the bottom of the earth, Scar still schemed and plotted to rule over the lands. He never stopped. Bringing his children back to their rightful birthplace would only put them at risk. But he could never abandon them either.

Kion plopped down next to his family and watched with fondness as the sleepy Kurudi, ever the daddy's girl, climbed onto his back and made a comfortable nest for herself in his mane using her tiny claws. Jasiri drew closer as well and Kion licked the hyena's cheek. "I'm sorry I scare you like that."

She looked away briefly. "I'm sorry I don't remember... look, if you wanna go back to Pride Rock, that's your decision. I just don't want you to do something that could end with you getting hurt. Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same. If you get hurt, so do we all."

He nuzzled her comfortingly. "I know. And I won't let that happen. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's just history. I'm not a King. I don't have a responsibility to go back to, not really. I just..."

"You miss them." Jasiri finished for him, and he nodded.

"So much. I dream about them sometimes - my dad, my mom... Kiara. She's a grown-up now, maybe even Queen with her own mate. I should go. I should go and see them." Kion grew more excited at the thought. "It's not too late..."  
The hyena sighed, but then perked up again as she thought of something. "Kion! Remember what you told me, about the Great Kings of the past, and how they guided you and your father?"

Kion frowned. "Yeah?"  
"You haven't seen them ever since you came out here, have you?"

The lion thought for a second. "I guess I haven't. What's your point?"  
"Maybe there's a reason for it. Maybe the Great Kings don't think you have to go back just yet. I mean, how long was King Simba out there with that meerkat and warthog until Mufasa felt he was ready?"

"... a long time." Kion had to admit.

Jasiri smirked. "Exactly. Think of it this way - if your family ever does need you again, the Great Kings of the Past are sure to give you a heads-up. In the meantime, you should stay here with us. Let's raise these little adorable furbrains." She rubbed her nose against Kiburi, who had latched onto her paw in his sleep. "They're what's important. All the destiny stuff can wait another day."

_Maybe tomorrow. _

Kion laid his jaw to rest against the earth and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Another day... good night, 'Siri."

"Sleep tight, Kion." Within minutes, the hyena was snoring softly, but Kion's overtaxed brain kept him up some time more. _What is waiting back at Pride Rock? A new Kupatana Guard? New cubs and colts and puppies. Are they fighting Scar while I'm out here in the middle of nowhere? Have I been gone for too long or not long enough? _

_Should I ever go back at all?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_It's been a very long time since I wrote some Lion Guard with heart, and that's purely because I kinda fell out of love with the series and skipped season 2 with the exception of Rise Of Scar. I have no real excuse here... I just wasn't that into it at the time and all the Lion Guard fics I tried to write just didn't feel right to me, hence why I deleted them(sorry if you liked Mkuu Wa Kipofu). _

_And then Battle For The Pride Lands happened and like... whoa. When the heck did this series become so awesome again? I've actually kind of got anxiety thinking of how many episodes I've got to watch now lol. _

_So I remembered all the fun times I had with my Mkuu Na Ombaomba story and decided to revisit that, with the emotions I got from watching that terrific episode. Enjoy!_


End file.
